Into the Mists
Into the Mists is the fifth episode of the second season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the seventeenth episode overall. Previous: Way Over Yonland Next: Journey to the Center of the Planet Summary Herb speaks to Gus and Hubert, noting that the games will begin for those who can make it through the mists. At the same time, Caleb looks off from the deck of the Mystic Forest Fighters X's ship, noticing a thick fog coming into view. Below deck, Kilo serves dinner to the crew as Luke tells a story of one of his adventures, which greatly impresses Sapphire. Lucille, however, claims to have heard it a thousand times already. Ra questions Kilo on how much protein is in their food, to which Winslow is able to accurately answer. Ra doesn't find it sufficient. Caleb and Burns come below deck late for dinner, as Caleb tells the crowd that Burns has an announcement to make. Burns steps forward and informs the crew that they have reached the dreaded Mists of Sargoga, dark mists that branch off the massive land of Sargoga. They are the last location to pass through before reaching the Center of the Planet. Luke and Lucille are frightened to learn this, knowing about the dangerous residents of the mists, known as "Mist Dwellers." The entire crew, particularly Noah, are stricken with fear. Joey tries to bring confidence to the group, as Nikki smugly states that Luke will surely protect them. Hearing loud footsteps as they reach the mists, the crew ascends above deck to see a massive troll strolling by. Noah is frightened, as Luke tells him that trolls are among the Mist Dwellers, along with aggressive beings known as orcs. He tells Noah to stay out of their way at all costs. Soon enough, the ship is stopped by a large draw bridge under guard by the chief orc. He introduces himself as Org and demands to know the crew's intentions for passing through the Mists of Sargoga. Caleb explains that they must reach the Center of the Planet for The Dragon Games, prompting Org to let them in, but request that they visit him in his domain. The bridge is opened, as Org shows the crew to his home; a dirty shack with a throne and a tamed troll watching over it. Org introduces the troll as Grogg, a dimwitted troll that he tamed to fight alongside the orcs. He also reveals that both him and Grogg have been selected to partake in The Dragon Games, but they fear leaving the mists. Org explains that the Mists of Sargoga were a domain for the trolls originally, until the orcs reached a pact with them in order to live there as well. However, due to species differences, there has always been tension between the orcs and the trolls. Org fears that in his absence, the leader of the trolls, King Derkin, will attack the orc village while their army isn't under any leadership. As such, he wants King Derkin to be killed before he and Grogg can leave. Anastasia is in favor of the task, but Burns claims they cannot accept a killing mission for someone who has done no wrong. However, Orc drives a hard bargain by pointing out that the mists are thick and hard to see through, but he and Grogg can show the way through the mists if the Mystic Forest Fighters X oblige to his request. Yul brings comfort to the situation by reminding the crew that trolls are mean and hostile creatures, meaning killing them would hardly be in cold blood. As such, the team accepts the mission. Knowing they would need to sneak through troll territory, Caleb says that not everyone will be able to take on the mission, needing to keep their numbers small. As such; only Luke, Noah, Lucille, Kilo, Otis and Telsa decide to go. Org, Burns and Joey wish the six the best of luck, as Sapphire warns Luke to continue watching out for Lucille. With that, the six set off for the cave that King Derkin resides in. Along the way, they pass through a nasty marsh, as Luke talks about his long-time fear of trolls. This leads to a phobia discussion, as Kilo shares his phobia of ostriches, Telsa shares her's of snakes, Lucille shares her's of other girls and Otis claims all his fears are justified. Noah simply says he's afraid of a lot of things. After talking some more, the group reaches the cave and takes a peek inside. Three trolls wander around eating meat and discussing a potential attack on the orcs if King Derkin wants it. Otis concludes that only one of them should search for a way past the trolls that would get everyone else by. Luke and Lucille agree that Noah is perfect for the job. Noah blends in to his surroundings as he sneaks by the trolls to a corridor in the back. He finds a series of rocks held back by a rope and climbs the wall to untie it. Loosening the rope, the rocks collapse in the cave and nearly cause a cave-in, prompting the three trolls to scream and run out of the cave. This allows for the five outside to enter, but it also triggers King Derkin to emerge in anger. Luke threatens King Derkin, but the troll roars and returns the threat, as a major fight breaks out. Lucille attacks King Derkin as a wolf, as Luke uses his sword. Noah attacks with his tongue, while Kilo and Telsa use their respective weapons. When Noah creates a distraction, Luke manages to stab King Derkin before casting a spell on him and sending him back into the wall. Rocks then tumble down and crush the troll king, leaving him injured and pinned. Luke raises his blade and approaches the fallen King Derkin, before swinging his sword down, successfully beheading and killing the beast. Lucille embraces Luke, as the group cheers the death of King Derkin. Kilo takes the head, as Telsa commends Luke for overcoming his fear of trolls. Luke then realizes that he must give his sword an appropriate name, as it has helped him out many times so far. He proclaims that because it helped him overcome his fears, he shall name it "Killfear." Later, the group of six returns to Org and the others, bringing the separate head of the troll king. Everyone cheers as Org states his gratitude, promising to uphold his end of the bargain by having him and Grogg show the crew to the Center of the Planet. Grogg ties a rope attached to the ship around his waist and begins to swim through the mist, carrying the ship. Org is on board with the Mystic Forest Fighters X, claiming that they should reach the Center of the Planet by dawn. Everyone is excited, as Luke looks on into the distance and assures himself that he and Killfear are ready for anything. Meanwhile, Mince and Tacktack arrive at the gates of the mists, finding them wide open. They view this as an invitation and sail inside, chortling about how they will win the games. Appearances *Herb *Gus the Dragon *Hubert the Goblin *Caleb *Kilo the Rabbit *Rattigan *Luke the Werewolf *Sapphire *Lucille the Werewolf *Anastasia the Werefox *Noah the Chameleon *Ra the Shark *Winslow the Snake *Joey the Kangaroo *Nikki *Telsa the Ferret *Jewel the Wallaby *Yul the Elf *Otis the Grasshopper *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Captain Burns *Grogg & Org (debut) *Three Trolls (debut) *King Derkin (debut) *Mince & Tacktack Trivia *The episode title may be a reference to the musical Into the Woods. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes